I gotta go my own way
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: What if Uriko got tired of waiting for Kenji, will it affect their relationship? or will love still prevail?


**A/N: Hi guys, I haven't wrote any fics for a while, so I decided to write a songfic. about my favorite BR characters, I dedicate this songfic to those Keniko fans out there, sorry if it will be crappy, anyway, enjoy:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloody Roar, and its characters, and the song I gotta go my own way belongs to Disney.  
**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Kenji decided to take Uriko for a picnic.

"_Oh Kenji! This…this place is so beautiful!"_ exclaimed Uriko.

"_Yeah, I need to repay you for those times that I left you in our dates",_ said Kenji.

"_Oh it's ok, I mean, it's for the welfare of the world, so I completely understand."_

Uriko said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"_Oh Kenji…if you just knew how hard it is for me to see you go",_ Uriko thought.

_**I gotta say what's on my mind. There's something about us doesn't seem right these days.**_

_**Life keeps getting in the way.**_

"_Kenji, this was really a nice date", _said Uriko.

"_Yeah, because you were here with me", _Keni said with a mellow tone.

Uriko blushed, and decided to give Kenji a kiss, when suddenly…

_Ring…ring…ring_, Kenji's cellphone rang. He answered it and said, _"Hmm…hmm…I'm on my way"._ Uriko, dumbfounded at the moment, asked Kenji who it was, and he said that it was Yugo. They need his help to stop ZLF. Uriko can only smile and nod. Then Kenji nod back, and in an instant, he left the area

_**Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged.**_

_**It's hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay…**_

Uriko sighed, and left the area, Kenji will be gone for a long time, and Uriko started to feel lonely, then one afternoon, Uriko decided to go to the beach, the sun was setting, and she sat in a bench near the shore. She started to cry, but after a few moments, someone gave her a handkerchief, she looked at the image, and it was a guy with grayish hair, and brownish complexion.

_"Are you okay?"_ asked the stranger.

_"Yeah, thanks, uhm, may I know your name?"_, asked Uriko.

_"I'm Cronos"_, said the stranger.

_"And I'm Uriko"_, said Uriko, and smiled at Cronos.

_**I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday,**_

_**But at least for now, I gotta go my own way.**_

After their last encounter, they decided to hang out with each other, until finally, they felt in love with each other.

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up**_

_**And I watch them fall every time. Another color turns to grey,**_

_**And it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.**_

_**I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me.**_

_**You'll be okay...**_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday, But at least for now,**_

_**I gotta go my own way.**_

**5 years later…**

Uriko and Cronos are engaged, and they were about to be married.

On the day of the wedding, Uriko was about to enter the church, when someone called her.

_"Uriko…what…what happened…I was gone for five years, and now you're getting married?" _Kenji said, quite shocked on what is going on.

_"I'm sorry Kenji, but I found someone now…someone who will never leave me",_ then she started to cry.

**_What about us?_**

**_What about everything we've been through?_**

**_What about trust?_**

**_You know I never wanted to hurt you._**

**_And what about me?_**

**_What am I supposed to do?_**

_"Uri…Uriko, please, I'm sorry, please let me ex-",_ Keni was interrupted.

_"No Kenji, you don't need to explain anything, I'm sorry…"_ said Uriko.  
****

****

**_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_.**

_**I'll miss you.**_

_**So**_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am**_

_**Why do you have to go?**_

_**I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.**_

_**I'm trying to understand.**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday,**_

_**But at least for now,**_

_**I want you to stay.**_

_**I wanna go my own way.**_

_**I've got to move on and be who I am**_

_**What About us?**_

_**I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.**_

_**I'm trying to understand.**_

Then…she entered the church, leaving a broken hearted Kenji outside.

_**  
We might find our place in this world someday,**_

_**But at least for now,**_

_**I gotta go my own way.**_

_**I gotta go my own way.**_

_**I gotta go my own way.**_

**A/N: Sorry if it has a sad ending, pls don't hate me, anyway, pls R&R, and if should I make a chapter 2, or let this be the ending, thanks again!!!  
**


End file.
